


Young Mr. Parker

by bibi_poppy



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Android Peter Parker, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Peter Parker, I dont, Implied Mean May Parker, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, JUST WANNA BE SAFE, May Took The Kid, Oh, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is his kid too may, Precious Cassie Lang, Protective Peter Parker, SO, Soft Scott Lang, Still, because in this au thats canon, but honestly shes more sad than anything, detroit au, detroit: become human au, honestly just me marking down anything with cassie being a soft baby as fluff, i confirm in this au tony longing to stay with his soft robo child but not getting to, i dont understand, i shouldnt be writing tags for content i didnt write, i think, i think thats it, im a wannabe, im posting this way too randomly, im so sorry this all the content i wrote and am giving, im sorry this doesnt feature tony trying and wanting to be android peters dad, in this au peter is protective of cassie and scott but we dont really explore that in here sooooo, is that it???, its complicated, my hands are just moving, shitty writing im sorry, so cant remember too well, that prob sounds weird but im uploading this old fic, theres so much to this au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 13:03:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18739597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibi_poppy/pseuds/bibi_poppy
Summary: the old peter cant come to the phone rn. why? oh, cuz hes ded( im so sorry i didnt know how else to sum it up uuuuulllll-)





	Young Mr. Parker

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly just an au my sister and i came up with. pretty much peter perishes, mays like "oh no my child i literally cant even wtf" so she hits tony up and basically in this au its illegal for anyone but the main android company to make them (explain later) but she hits up tony cause she wants an android of her peter but she couldnt get custom (?????) and so tonys all like "I dont think thats a good idea maybe we should like NOT do that" cause u know my boy aint ready to be put behind fork prongs (and for mental reasons too) but Mays all like "Just do it please" so my dude scrounges up whatever he can to make peter (idk like certain parts that you cant just get like anywhere agsdhj details) but one thing he said he would not keep the same is Peters green eyes (in some comics they brown, some green, me and my sis stan his og eye color being green tho so blep) so he made them brown and mays like D I S T U R B E D . So Tony like tries and wants to be close to Peter but May HOGGIN but she becomes very mentally unstable with this peter replacement, so tony trying to be daddy to android peter but because may was weirdly keeping them distanced and there wasnt a reason for peter to see him besides technological reasons, peter doesnt really feel a deep connection with Tony, but he still got respect yo and tony still love and praise him. Another big part of this au is the fact that they have to keep peter hidden as hes a unique android and I L L E G A L . Long story short, like at some point peter has to escape because he was found out and so like he goes through a crazy runaway thing and ends up in the dumps or on the side of the street somewhere and Cassie and Scott come across him (they broke and i honestly didnt think to much about the details of their situation sorry) and decide to take him in and they become a little family thats just tryin to survive. Basically they give him a home and Peter takes care of Cassie as a "job"/repayment but really they just a cute little fam. 
> 
> ("explain later" : to keep it simple stupid, i dont know all the details about detroit my sister does, i never really got in it, played it once, didnt see the full thing)

"May?"  
  
The room is dark with the only light coming from the television, shining on her and the furniture. It leaves places highlighted that she'd rather not be highlighted. Bottles are too visibly glaring with a distorted image of the screenplay. They make her feel uneasy, a sense of panic fleeing through her, but the emptiness quickly scrubs it away. It doesn't really matter whether they're there or not. If they're seen or not. Or did it? Probably, but May's chest is not even trying to confirm such a thing. The dust collecting next to them should say, but she hasn't even noticed that yet.  
  
"May, are you okay?"  
  
Was she okay? Was she? Well, her doctor had told her to get more sleep and to eat more, but other than that? She seemed fine this morning, or she didn't feel bad, neither did she feel good. That'd been the case a lot lately and May's still not sure whether or not that's right. Actually, she does, she's just never been for confrontation really. Especially the big one hanging out upstairs. When she had first met it things were really nice. Almost perfect, but it was that 'almost' that stretched gradually, more and more until the flexibility ran out and it snapped. May had known explosions hurt, but the burn of this one has left her deeply scarred. It's too late though, the bed has been made and now all that there's left to do is lay in it. The fabric is unfathomably harsh, she thinks, and her skin is too sensitive. There's too much pain worth trying, and for what?  
  
"Aunt May."   
  
She jumps at the feel of a gentle hand caressing her shoulder, fingers long but slightly baby-ish. Her irises shifted slowly as if creeping, as if being scared to take the first step. When they finally reach the corner, she becomes frozen at the sight of brown eyes. Not green, brown. A color she definitely does not correlate with that voice. It's such a small change, but May loathes the decision maker for it. Her own stomach churns at the sight. His jawline to the shape of his nose to the color of his cheeks and the length of those lashes. How can two things look so similar and yet never be the same? There's just that one thing, just the one, that absolutely ripped the string that was 'almost'.  And the brown, not green, that appears with the sweet honey that is his voice makes her want to suffocate under the pressure of a pillow in hopes to awake from this terrible nightmare. But at every evening, when slumber pays it's visit she cries because it is not a dream she'll wake up from. It is a reality that she'll open her eyes too as the sun comes back home. It's not a shock to May anymore. Just sickening. He's sickening.  
  
The other hand that falls upon hers, not completely and not all at once, but a soft grace only induces her to jerk back from him. His touch flees from her existence and Peter looks just as confused as she feels every time she sees his face. At least, she did feel that way once. Maybe she still does, but May's concerned with the churn that's been building quickly recently. It's peaked a few times and this may have been close to one of those times. Really, it would be fitting if they were indifferent towards each other. He's not though, for this Peter acts almost exactly the same as her Peter.   
  
"S-Sorry, how're you feeling? Do you need anything?" His almond eyes gain a small pocket line underneath each with a smile that's not sure if it's going to be a smile. It's all as adorable as Peter's were. Were.   
  
She made the bed.  
  
She made the bed.  
  
Technically, Stark did, but May had pushed him to, so he's not to blame completely. Still, whether he made it or she did, May has to be the one to lay in it. That isn't really fair to Peter's creator though considering the amount of time he spent with her kid.  
  
Her kid. The one that's gone. The one that the world just could not handle so they were stripped of him. It's so aggravating, knowing that months will pass, years will go by and all she'll have to cope with is this replacement whom May can't even look at without her stomach curling on her. She can barely look him in the eyes, let alone touch him. This is another Peter that cannot be handled, but for all the wrong reasons. Her vision clouds with a sheen of liquid. This Peter could be stolen from her and it wouldn't matter if it meant she got her Peter back.  
  
This is not Peter.  
  
This is not her Peter.  
  
"May?"   
  
And he never will be.  
  
Her shoulders shake with unforgiving sobs, the weeping causing her body to tremble ferociously. This was never a good idea. How could she be so stupid? So caught up in her own fantasy?  
  
How was she ever fooled that was him? He did not have his eyes, he didn't laugh like Peter, he didn't smile like Peter. He didn't do or have any of those things because he's not him.  
  
He's not Peter.  
  
"May? Please, what's-"  
  


* * *

  
  
"-wrong Peter?"  
  
Pale caramel eyes snap in the direction of Cassie, young and monstrous as she eats her soup, juice already slipping down her chin. The image is endearing and enough to wash away some of the tightness resting in his chest.  
  
"Nothing." He swipes tenderly at her chin with a dishcloth, turning her head towards him when she pulls away to eat more, "Just remembered someone I used to know."  
  
Peter sets the cloth down, kind of grossed out by the sloppiness of the child with only a small quick grimace.  He's used to her eating ravenously considering how their lack of wealth, or brokeness, treats them. He doesn't complain about this as she's just a kid, a baby really, but don't tell her he ever thought that. Plus, Cassie's such a kind girl so Peter doesn't have it in him to properly correct the way she holds spoons sometimes. And by the way Scott doesn't say anything about it, he assumes it's fine. Then again, maybe they're just both weak to her.  
  
Cassie typically gets away with certain things, unless it's deemed bad enough for them to get onto her about. Though those occasions are rare, and when they come they're mostly pertaining to her blunt language.  
  
"Who's somebody you used to know?" She garbles through her mouthful.  
  
He can feel the slight shaking of the table from her legs swinging back and forth all due to her arms resting on the wooden stand. Peter takes in a spoonful of his own dinner, peeking at the bowl he's saved for Scott waiting for his return all while doing so. When he looks back to her the small brunette is staring at him with wide starry eyes, curiosity booming in her pupils.   
  
"My aunt." He almost bursts into laughter the moment he sees her face instantly scrunch up. They already know his background and situation, so it's not surprising that that's her given reaction. It's not like he left May on a good note.  
  
"Why?"  
  
It's a genuine question even if laced with Cassie's attitude. He often remembers her, specifically that time and their last moment together. It's not because he wants to, as they're definitely not his happiest memories with May. And they had a lot good times in the beginning when things weren't tense or rocky between them. When he wasn't wincing at her dulled eyes and she wasn't shying away from him.  
  
"I guess I just wanna know if I'm who she wanted me to be." He smiles tiredly at the girl who slows down eating her soup.  
  
"And who's that?"  
  
"Peter." She stops eating to stare at him confusedly, a pout planted clear on her face.  
  
"Am I Peter?"


End file.
